Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 75\% \times -0.8 \times -\dfrac{5}{8} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 75\% = \dfrac{75}{100} = \dfrac{3}{4} $ $ -0.8 = -\dfrac{8}{10} = -\dfrac{4}{5} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{3}{4} \times -\dfrac{4}{5} \times -\dfrac{5}{8} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{3}{4} \times -\dfrac{4}{5} \times -\dfrac{5}{8}} = \dfrac{3 \times -4 \times -5} {4 \times 5 \times 8} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{3}{4} \times -\dfrac{4}{5} \times -\dfrac{5}{8}} = \dfrac{60}{160} = \dfrac{3}{8} $